This invention generally pertains to hydraulically powered and extensible outrigger beams for mobile cranes and is an improvement over the outrigger assembly shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,073,458 issued Jan. 15, 1963 to Wieschel, and assigned to an assignee common with this application.